En el caos florece
by Azmaria Hendric
Summary: Este es un tributo a Brock, en este fic encontrara por fin el amor que tanto habia buscado en su vida... dejen reviews!
1. Perdidos!

En medio de la espesura del bosque, nuestros héroes, iban camino al gimnasio más cercano, guiados por Ash y pikachu, el cual se transportaba sobre el hombro del primero; seguidos por Brock, Mey y Máx

En medio de la espesura del bosque, nuestros héroes, iban camino al gimnasio más cercano, guiados por Ash y pikachu, el cual se transportaba sobre el hombro del primero; seguidos por Brock, Mey y Máx.

Ash observando el mapa que llevaba extendido en las manos desde hace rato – Si seguimos derecho encontraremos una ciudad pronto….

- No puedo creer que estamos siguiéndote!! – interrumpe Mey – Insisto en que no es por aquí!!

- Mey, si nos devolvemos sería peor – dijo Máx tratando de calmar a su hermana.

- Peor?! Qué puede ser peor que estar hambrienta y cansada – se quejó Mey – porque no descansamos, almorzamos y luego continuamos. – suplicó Mey.

- Pikapika!

-A pikachu y a mí nos parece bien –dijo Ash deteniéndose – Qué dices, Brock?

-Faltan siete gimnasios – dijo Brock leyendo un libro y sin prestar atención a lo que decían – y el más cercano es…

- Eso no, Brock – interrumpió Ash – el almuerzo, tenemos hambre.

- Y queremos descansar – continuó Mey.

- Ah!, eso – reaccionó Brock al fin – ya tan pronto tienen hambre? – Brock aún entretenido en el libro, seguía caminando sin darse cuenta que sus compañeros ya se habían detenido y los dejaba atrás

- Oye, Brock!! – dijo Máx corriendo con el fin de alcanzarlo – a dónde vas?

- Al gimnasio más cercano – respondió Brock (continuaba caminando)

- Podrías dejar ese manual y atendernos por un minuto?? – pidió Máx

- Brock, tenemos hambre!! –dijo Mey desesperándose

-Podrán aguantar hasta que lleguemos a un centro pokémon –dijo Brock sin detenerse.

Pikachu corre tras Brock, al alcanzarlo, sube a su hombro y con un Impacto Trueno lo detiene – Pikapika – expresó pikachu furioso

- Es que no hay víveres – dijo Brock con poco aliento después de la descarga recibida

¡¡NO HAY VIVERES!! – Exclamaron los demás.

Un gran pidgeot aparece en lo alto del bosque, creando una sombra en el suelo, acercándose en círculos. (Posición de alerta)

- Miren un pidgeot!! –exclama Ash

-Viene hacia nosotros – dice Máx algo asustado – Va a atacarnos!!

-Ay, no!!, lo que nos faltaba!! – exclamó Mey

- Pikachu!! –gritó Ash – Impacto…

-No Ash!! – vociferó Brock – todos nuestros pokémon están débiles!!

- Qué hacemos!! – gritó Máx

- AAAAHHH!! – grita Mey – CORRAN!!

El pidgeot ha descendido en picada, persiguiéndolos; puesto que han empezado a correr en zigzag y en línea recta a través de la espesura del bosque, notan que el bosque se ilumina cada vez más

- No volteen atrás!! –dijo Ash

-Miren el final de este bosque está más adelante!! – dijo con entusiasmo Mey

-Cuando salgamos – sugirió Brock – tírense al suelo en diferentes direcciones

-Así confundiremos al pidgeot!! – razonó Máx

Al salir del bosque, todos siguen el consejo, se lanzan al suelo en diferentes direcciones, Pidgeot sale detrás de ellos y aterriza al frente del grupo, al lado de una señorita de oscuros cabellos castaños.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Este es el primer fic que escribo para pokemon, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, el cual es muy corto para que me den su opinión por medio de los reviews y así continuarlo, de lo contrario dejaré de escribirlo.

Por favor dejen reviews!!


	2. Intrusos!

Capítulo II: Intrusos!!

- ¡¡Lo sabía!! –gritó la señorita – intrusos, forasteros, salvajes, ¿qué hacían en mi propiedad?, ¡¡explíquenme ahora mismo!!

Todos asustados por el grito, levantan la cabeza observando a la persona de aquel grito, se levantan lentamente, despolvando las prendas puestas; pikachu salta al hombro de Ash.

-No somos intrusos –dijo Máx asustado

-En realidad –corrige Brock– si lo somos

-No, nos ayudes, Brock– dijo sarcásticamente Mey

-¡¡Aja!!, lo admiten– dijo la señorita –menos mal Pidgeot es muy bueno para detectar intrusos o vándalos en mi propiedad (¡¡Buen trabajo pidgeot!! – saca una pokéball y guarda al pidgeot)

- ¡¡No, espera!!! – dijo Ash – ¡¡Es un malentendido!!

-No somos vándalos, ni ladrones – dijo Brock tratando de ayudar

La señorita observa al pikachu que lleva en el hombro Ash, y observa también que lleva pokéballs en el cinturón.

-¿Acaso son entrenadores? – preguntó la chica

-Ellos dos y mi hermana – respondió Máx.

- ¿Si...? – dijo la chica acercándose a Ash y observando a pikachu de cerca – y ¿quién me asegura que no están mintiendo y que sean ladrones o vándalos??

-No lo somos, nuestras pokédex lo confirman – dijo Mey sacando la de ella

-Y las medallas de Ash – sugirió Máx – muéstrale, Ash.

-Como ve – luciendo sus medallas – decimos la verdad… ¡¡oye!!

La señorita ha tomado al pikachu, y lo sostiene en brazos

-Ya veo, pero es extraño que estén aquí en Villa Isabel – dijo la chica – ¿por qué no siguieron la senda?

Todos miran a Ash

-Quise tomar un atajo – respondió Ash sonrojado ante la mirada inquisitiva de la joven

-Bien, aclarado esto… –dijo la joven acariciando a pikachu – yo soy Isabel, pero todos aquí en el pueblo me llaman Bel, pueden hacerlo también si quieren; soy reportera del pueblo Zaphyr y dueña absoluta de este terreno, Villa Isabel.

-Señorita –se dirigió Brock a ella observándola fijamente –Permítanos presentarnos, ellos son Ash, Mey, su hermano menor, Máx – señalando a cada uno, ellos respondieron con un gesto – y yo…, su humilde servidor, Brock

Todos se quedaron mirando a Brock sorprendidos por la actuación de este, hasta que el estómago de pikachu, manifiesta la ausencia de comida.

-¿Estás hambriento, pequeño? – dijo Bel acariciando la cabeza de pikachu y luego con un dedo le hace cosquillas

-Todos lo estamos – dijo Máx

-Síganme, les daré algo de comer –dijo Bel sonriendo

Todos contentos siguieron a Bel, dirigiéndose hacia una casita blanca, la cual estaba cerca de una gran reja roja. Brock camina al lado de ella.

-Debió ser un viaje agotador el llegar hasta aquí. – dijo Bel observando a Brock a su lado

-Así fue –dijo Brock –me gustaría saber porque se ha molestado por entrar a su propiedad por el bosque, puesto que no esta cercado por ese lado.

- Es cierto que ese lado no esta cercado, pero es porque parte de este bosque pertenece a mi propiedad, Pidgeot cuida de dicha parte como un entrenamiento y mantiene alejados a los ladrones, puesto que Villa Isabel es un lugar rico en variedad de pokémon, especialmente por la cercanía del bosque.

- Ah, entiendo. ¿Y para que entidad labora, señorita Isabel? –se dirigió Brock

Mientras Ash y los demás se disponían almorzar, el equipo Rocket iba por el mismo sendero por el cual se perdieron nuestros héroes.

- ¿Quién fue el de la genial idea de seguir a los bobos? –Refunfuño Jessie

- Lo peor es que el hambre, ya le causo alzhéimer –respondió Meowth con sarcasmo

- ¡Ah, ya recuerdo!, la idea era hacer una emboscada para poder raptar a pikachu, ¡pero ciertas personas no se apuraron en armar las trampas!

- Ya nos hiciste perder en este bosque por no seguir la senda, hubiera sido más sencillo interceptarlos en el pueblo, ¡hasta ya habríamos comido! –se molestó Meowth

- Bueno, lo admito, yo tuve la genial idea de venir por este camino, no vamos a discutir pequeñeces ¿o si?, debemos estar unidos más que nunca para encontrar la salida de este bosque.

- Jessie, ¿no será mejor devolvernos?, la tripita ya me canta –dijo James

-Si nos devolvemos, perderemos más tiempo buscando la senda, además tenemos la posibilidad de encontrar a los bobos en el camino o de encontrar primero una salida, ¿no creen? –Propuso Meowth

Estando de acuerdo con Meowth, éste nota hacia el oriente mayor intensidad lumínica, y de paso la misma salida, por donde salieron los bobos… digo nuestros héroes.

- ¡Miren por allí, la salida está ahí adelante! –exclamó Meowth con emoción

De repente una parvada de Pidgey aparece por encima de las cabezas de los miembros del equipo Rocket, preparándose para atacar…

- Oye, Isabel, me ha entrado curiosidad, habías dicho que Pidgeot cuida del bosque, pero vimos claramente como lo "llamaste" a su pokéball, entonces… ¿Quién cuida del bosque, cuando no está Pidgeot? –Preguntó Mey

- A Pidgeot lo capturé en ese bosque cuando era un Pidgey, la parvada de Pidgey que habita en ese bosque ha adquirido un poquito del fuerte carácter de Pidgeot, ya que parte del bosque les pertenece –respondió Isabel

A la salida del bosque… el equipo Rocket esta tirado en el suelo boca abajo

- Sobrevivimos de milagro –dijo un Meowth muy golpeado

- Tienen un mal carácter –se quejó Jessie

- Me duele hasta lo que desconocía de mi cuerpecito –comentó James

Sale Wobbufett, pero casi instantáneamente Jessie lo guarda en la pokébola

- No estoy de ánimo, para que estés molestando –dijo Jessie incorporándose –levántense y miren esto

James y Meowth se levantan y observan a su alrededor. En varios corrales, están descansando pokemon de diversos tipos y niveles.

- Llegamos al paraíso de los pokémon –dice ingenuamente James

- ¿Saben lo que significa? –preguntó Meowth – podremos enviarle al jefe estos pokémon y seguramente, nos ascenderán

- Ascendernos… (cada uno empezó a soñar con lo que harían si los ascienden)

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? –dijo Jessie –¡pongámonos en marcha!

***Lamento mucho la demora, y agradezco los reviews y consejos que me han dejado.***Si quieren saber ¿por qué Brock se comporta tan amable? y ¿cuál va a ser el próximo robo del equipo Rocket? No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo "El caos comienza" en En el caos, florece un fic de pokemon


	3. El caos comienza

**Capítulo III: El caos comienza**

Cuando todos habían terminado de almorzar, aparece una chica rubia de ojos claros empujando un carrito con postres.

- ¿Desean postre? –preguntó la chica

- ¿Postre? ¡Qué rico! –exclamó Ash

- Chicos, ella es mi asistente personal, Sol –Presentó Bel

- ¡¡Hola!! –dijeron todos al unísono

- Sol ellos son Ash, Mey, Max y Brock – dijo Bel señalando a cada uno

- Es un placer conocerlos chicos –dijo Sol con una sonrisa –imagino que querrán un tour por el pueblo, aunque es pequeño es muy acogedor y cálido.

- Con lo de cálido se refiere a la calidez de la gente, ya que todos aquí son muy amables –completo Bel

Se hace una pausa pues todos escogen su postre y empiezan a comer

- Si quieren, yo puedo hablar con alguien para que me permitan mostrarles el interior del gimnasio –dijo Sol

- Porque vienen al gimnasio, ¿cierto? –preguntó Bel

-¡Así es! –dijo Ash –¿¿sabe usted dónde queda??

-¡¿Un pueblo que tiene un gimnasio?! –dijo Mey despectivamente – ¡¡eso es ridículo!!

-¡Oye, no hables así!, no es ridículo que un pueblo tenga un gimnasio, hay uno en este pueblo y con gusto les puedo guiar hasta él – dijo Isabel indignada

-Mey tiene razón, la idea de un gimnasio en un pueblo es ridícula, ¡no es posible! – dijo Max apoyando a su hermana

-Pues si es posible, ¡¡y se logró!! – dijo Isabel triunfante levantándose de la mesa

-Por decreto, no – continúo Max – no tendría sentido alguno, para ello están las ciudades, por que son más grandes y pueden ofrecer alojamiento, cosa que un pueblo, no.

-Bien dicho, hermanito – dijo una triunfal Mey ingiriendo una gran cucharada de postre

-No voy a discutir este tema con dos pequeños ignorantes e insolentes – dijo Isabel tratando de controlar la ira que contenía –Sol, por favor, acompáñalos a la salida –dijo retirándose hacia el cuarto del lado.

-¡¡No somos ignorantes, es obvio que entendemos sobre ello!! –dijo Mey ofendida –¡¡Nuestros padres son líderes de gimnasio, y conocemos sobre el asunto!!

-¡¡VAYANSE!! –Exclamó casi furiosa Isabel quien volteó a ver quien le hablaba, ya que estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, dejando a todos congelados en sus sitios –¡¡No voy a tolerar insolentes en mi villa, no quiero saber nada más de ustedes!! –dijo Isabel atravesando el umbral y cerrando la puerta detrás

- Chicos, yo creo que mejor los acompaño hasta el centro pokémon - dijo Sol - ¿Vamos?

- Puedo quedarme y hablar con ella -preguntó Brock señalando la puerta por la cual se fue Isabel

- Yo creo que tú y el del pikachu pueden quedarse…, ella esta ofendida con ellos dos - dijo calmadamente Sol

- Si los ofendidos somos nosotros - replicó Mey - no necesitamos de ella para encontrar un centro pokémon ¿o sí? - vamos Max, Ash, Brock

- Yo… yo me voy a quedar, Mey -dijo vacilante Brock - sólo para arreglar un poco la situación - agregó bajo la mirada inquisitiva de los hermanos- Nos veremos luego en el centro pokémon.

- ¿Ash? -preguntó tímida Mey

- Yo…, yo quisiera quedarme…

- Ash, ve con ellos, yo me encargo de esto -interrumpió Brock

- De acuerdo - respondió pesaroso Ash

- Bien, vamos -dijo sonriente Sol -por cierto, Brock, ella ya no está allí, sube al segundo piso por la escalera que está al final de ese pasillo, toca dos veces en la primera puerta a la derecha, nos vemos -terminó diciendo Sol saliendo hacia la puerta

Después de cinco minutos de camino al centro pokémon

- Oye, Sol, ¿ella es así de hostil con todos? -preguntó Mey

- Mey, has tocado un punto débil en Isabel, la provocaste, yo… yo nunca la había visto descontrolarse de esa manera, ella es siempre tan calma como un río, y tan sutil como admirar las montañas con la brisa mañanera en el rostro - dijo Sol

- Que poeta - dijo Max

Sol se sonroja

-La verdad chicos -suspiro Sol - es que ella tiene toda razón de enojarse; ella ha hecho tanto por el bienestar del pueblo, de los habitantes, este pueblo era ignorado aún en los mapas, pero con determinación logró que el gimnasio entrara a competir para ser parte de la liga de la región, incluso muchos entrenadores vienen para asegurarse una medalla antes de que sea acreditado por la liga. Muchos no creyeron posible este proyecto y se burlaban de ella, otros inicialmente la apoyaron y en la mitad de la construcción del gimnasio retiraron su apoyo, fueron momentos muy difíciles, incluso su propio padre la repudió cuando se enteró de lo que hacía, pero las cosas mejoraron y ella se ganó poco a poco, con mucho esfuerzo la confianza y el apoyo que necesitaba para completar el sueño que en algún momento fue tildado de locura.

Gracias a ella hay gimnasio y radioemisora en este pueblo… sinceramente también me sentí ofendida

-No era nuestra intención ofender – dijo Mey con pesar

-Nosotros no sabíamos todo lo que había sucedido – susurró Max

- ¡Ah! no importa chicos, ella y yo sabemos que no querían ofender, no guardamos rencor a nadie, esperen a conocerla mejor y se van a encantar con ella - dijo muy alegre Sol

- Tendré que disculparme con ella - dijo Mey cabizbaja

- y yo - agrego Max

-Ahora lo importante es llegar al centro y registrarse - dijo Ash tratando de subir el ánimo

- No va a ser tan fácil -dijo Sol

- ¿Ah no? -dijo Ash

- No, ¿ven esa fila de allá? -preguntó Sol a sus acompañantes - esa es para registrarse en el centro pokémon

- ¡¡AH!! ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?- exclamó Ash impresionado

- Porque algunos de ellos vienen por la medalla de gimnasio, aprovechando que la líder regreso de viaje - acercándose a la fila

- ¿Algunos? y ¿los demás? - pregunto Mey

- Investigadores, Criadores, Entrenadores de Paso, Concursantes, Inspectores, en fin, muchas personas de diversas profesiones también necesitan de un centro pokémon. Tendrán que hacer fila aquí -dijo Sol ubicándolos

- Pero toda esta gente, no va a caber en el centro -dijo Max integrándose en la fila

- Ahí es donde entra el papel de la líder de este gimnasio -dijo Sol triunfante - les explicaré: la enfermera Joy tiene cierto cupo en el centro, supongamos diez habitaciones; de estas diez, seis están ocupadas por entrenadores que vienen por la medalla y dos están ocupadas por otro tipo de personas, supongamos concursantes, que son más frecuentes. ¿Qué pasaría si vienieran tres concursantes y se registraran en el centro?

- Una de ellas no podría quedarse - respondió Max

- ¡Exacto! - dijo Sol - pero la prioridad de la Joy de este centro es dar habitación a aquellos que no son entrenadores…

- Entonces un entrenador tendría que irse injustamente - interrumpió Ash

- Así es - dijo Sol

- ¿Pero cuál es el papel de la líder en todo esto? - preguntó Mey

- La líder tiene en su poder una clave que conecta la base de datos del centro con la del gimnasio, la base de datos del gimnasio sólo ingresa información de entrenadores que vienen por la medalla y distribuye automáticamente una habitación para cada entrenador dentro del gimnasio

-¿Estás diciendo que el gimnasio viene acondicionado con habitaciones exclusivas para los entrenadores? - pregunto Ash

- ¡Exacto! - sonrió Sol

- ¡Que bien! - exclamo Ash

- ¿Eso quiere decir, que la líder da la clave en este tipo de casos, en inmediatamente se trasladan los cupos de entrenadores al gimnasio? -preguntó Max casi sin respirar de la impresión

- Si - respondió Sol - hay al menos quince habitaciones en el gimnasio, cada habitación tiene dos camarotes, y si en una caben cuatro en quince cabrían…

-¡¡Sesenta entrenadores!!- exclamó Max casi asfixiándose

- Max respira, ¡no seas tan exagerado! -dijo Mey

- Así es -dijo Sol casi sin oír lo que decía Mey - ahora supongamos que llegan cien entrenadores, ¿qué haríamos con los cuarenta restantes?

Una pausa de aproximadamente quince segundos en los cuales Max pensaba frenéticamente una solución al enigma propuesto

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó inocente Sol

- No sé - dijo resignado Max

- Pues les diré q… -suena un celular, Sol saca del bolsillo el suyo y contesta - (susurrando) disculpen chicos…, ¿Hola? ¡hola Joy, que gusto oírte!… estoy aquí a una cuadra del centro… ¿llamar a…? …¿ya tan rápido? bien, la llamaré, tienes mi autorización para empezar la lista de espera, bye. -cuelga y mira hacia la villa, luego hacia el imponente gimnasio a dos calles de allí- chicos discúlpenme, debo hacer una llamada y tal vez no regrese, sigan las instrucciones de la enfermera Joy y si hay problemas con otras personas les agradecería si neutralizan la situación - se va hacia la otra esquina y empieza a marcar en el celular

-¿A qué se habrá referido con neutralizar la situación? - preguntó Ash

La enfermera Joy sale con un megáfono en la mano

- Los entrenadores que vienen por la medalla, favor hacer una fila paralela a ésta y mantener la calma… repito: Los entrenadores que vienen por la medalla, favor hacer una fila paralela a ésta y mantener la calma…

-¡Llevamos media hora haciendo fila aquí, ¿cuánto más nos hará esperar?! -replicó un joven veinte puestos más adelante que Ash

- ¿Media hora? -dijo Mey - lleva mucho tiempo esperando

- Les pido paciencia, el cupo en el centro esta lleno, se abrirá la base de datos del gimnasio para alojar a los entrenadores, sólo tengan un poco más de paciencia – Joy ingresa de nuevo al centro corriendo

- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo más nos harán esperar?

- Oye, ten un poco de paciencia amigo, ¿no ves que hace lo que puede?

- No soy tu amigo, y no eres tú el que lleva rato esperando

- Tranquilo, amigo, todos tenemos que esperar nuestro turno

- Ya me cansé de esto, ¡vamos a luchar! ¡ve, Machop!

- ¡Bayleef!

-¡¡OH NO!! aquellos chicos se van a enfrentar - dijo Mey

- ¡Ash, haz algo! -pidió Max

Ash se acerca a los dos combatientes, quedando en la mitad de los dos pokemon

- ¡Luchando no van a resolver nada! -gritó Ash

- ¿Y quién te llamó, entrometido?

- No vas a llegar primero, sólo por que luches y te enfades; la enfermera Joy está tratando de acomodarlos a todos, pero es evidente que todos no podemos quedarnos en el centro, así que cálmate y haz la fila como lo pidió la enfermera Joy -dijo Ash

- ¡Regresa! - el Bayleef desapareció - ¡¡una pelea es de dos, y no voy a exponer a mi Bayleef a lesiones sin justa razón!!

- ¿Y bien que esperas? ¡Retira a tu Machop! no queremos peleas aquí ¿o si? -desafió Ash

Todos pedían al chico del Machop, que se calmara, hasta que finalmente accedió y Ash regresó a hacer la fila

- Chicos, vengan conmigo -pidió Sol - Isabel los va a hospedar en la villa.

- Pero yo aún tengo que registrarme -dijo Ash

- Confía en mí, yo sé lo que hago, ahora… vamonos -pidió Sol

Mientras iban corriendo de regreso a la Villa, se encontraron con un amigo de Sol

- Sol, dime, ¿es verdad que han prendido la alarma roja?

- Si, por favor diles a todos que estén listos para cualquier emergencia

- Esto se veía venir, ¿por qué no avisaron con tiempo?

- Con calma discutimos esto luego, ahora te pido que empiecen la lista de disponibilidad, busca a Mathew y pídele el formato para que todos lo llenen

- ¿Y el gimnasio?

- Ya se están encargando de ello, ¡corre!

- ¡Bien!

-¿Qué fue todo eso de "lista de espera" y "lista de disponibilidad"? y ¿acaso la líder no se encarga de esto? –preguntaba Max con impaciencia.

- Sé que te causa curiosidad todo esto, pero por favor, ten paciencia, yo te puedo explicar todo a su debido tiempo, ahora si quieren pueden ayudar a solucionar la situación –dijo una agitada Sol

Llegando a la gran reja roja que tenía las letras "V" y "I", entrada principal de Villa Isabel, los chicos podían ver a una angustiada Isabel esperándolos

- Sol menos mal llegas, ¡tenemos un gran problema aquí! –dijo una agitada Bel

- Bel, necesitamos que te comuniques con Athia, ¡¡necesitamos la clave!!, lo demás puede esperar –respondió Sol

- Con Athia, ¿te refieres a la líder de gimnasio? –preguntó Brock que miraba a Sol y luego a Bel (Sol asintió)

- ¡!Se robaron los pokémon de los corrales, de este lado¡¡ –dijo Bel, y observando la cara de sorpresa de todos añadió –esos eran los pokemon de la líder para las batallas de gimnasio, ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

- ¿Athia ya lo sabe? –preguntó Bel

- Ahora que se necesita la clave, lo tendrá que saber –respondió decidida Bel

- Bel si quieres yo puedo ir en busca de los pokemon robados, con Mey y Max, ya que Ash necesita registrarse –propuso Brock

- Yo puedo llamar por ti a Athia y pedir la clave que necesita Joy y de paso comentarle lo sucedido –apoyó Sol

- Nosotros también queremos ayudar –decidió Max

- Si, sólo díganos que hacer –pidió Mey

- No lo sé, todo esto es un caos –dijo Bel sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos –todo esto me da dolor de cabeza. (Todos se quedan callados un rato) Bien, ya que todos tienen disposición de ayudar, ¡coordinémonos! Sol comunícate con Luna y que empiece un plan de ataque, ¡¡esto se va a repetir!! –al decir esto los demás la vieron con confusión excepto Sol y Brock- luego irás con Brock y Ash a recuperar los pokemon que robaron

- ¡Pero yo aun tengo que registrarme! –dijo impaciente Ash

- ¡Ya – lo – sé! –dijo Bel –sólo dame tu pokedex, yo misma me aseguraré que seas el primero en registrarte en el gimnasio, ¿contento?

- Bueno –dijo resignado Ash entregando la pokedex

- Mey y Max, ya que se quedarán aquí después de todo, vendrán conmigo al centro pokémon y ayudarán a Joy, confío en las habilidades tecnológicas de Max y en la buena coordinación de Mey

Todos miraron a Bel atónitos al oír esto último

- Brock me contó un poquito de cada uno –dijo avergonzada Bel

- No pensé que me prestaras tanta atención –admitió Brock

- Bien, vamos, ¡¡manos a la obra!! –dijo entusiasta Bel

Todos con ánimo se dispersaron, Max, Mey y Bel corrían cuesta abajo hacia el centro pokémon, mientras Ash y Brock se dirigían hacia la entrada del bosque, esperando a que Sol les diera alcance

***Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, no lo olviden dejar REVIEWS para continuarlo*** ¿Quién se robó los pokemon de la líder?, ¿Dónde está la líder?, ¿Para qué tanta lista? y lo más importante ¿Qué haríamos con los cuarenta restantes? Las respuestas a estas y más en el siguiente capítulo: ¡¡La unión de un pueblo!!, En el caos… florece, un fic de pokemon


End file.
